C'est lui que j'aime et pas toi
by SalemaW
Summary: Tôru écrit une lettre à Sayaka, sa furie de cousine pour lui faire comprendre que lui et Yûjirô sont ensemble, que ça lui plaise ou non. Shonen ai.


**Auteur :** toujours la même.

**Crédits :** personnages à Mikiyo Tsuda. Le poème bizarre est à moi malheureusement.

**Rating :** AP ou K+ pour le shonen ai.

**Couples **: Tôru et Yûjirô parce que je trouve qu'ils vont super bien ensemble.

**Note :** je tente désespérément de combler un peu le manque de fanfiction sur Princess Princess. N'hésitez pas à écrire si vous avez des idées !!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Et surtout, n'oubliez pas les reviews !! Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Chère Sayaka,

J'ai décidé de rédiger ceci afin de te faire comprendre quel est l'état de ma vie sentimentale en ce moment. Et, même si c'est difficile pour toi, lis jusqu'au bout, je t'en prie.

Belle et rassurante,

Douce et innocente.

Telles étaient les qualités dont je rêvais

Pour celle que j'aimerais.

On m'a souvent dit

Que ma beauté m'aurait permis

De trouver une fille merveilleuse

Au physique digne des reines des régions neigeuses.

Toutefois, malgré mes heures de recherches effrénées

Aucune demoiselle n'est tombée à mes pieds.

Et même les plus jolies

Ne parvenaient pas à faire battre mon cœur engourdi.

Un jour pourtant, j'ai croisé le sourire d'un ange

Et, j'avoue l'avoir trouvé très étrange.

Son apparence calme et détachée

M'ont rendu méfiant et inquiet.

Il s'est alors avéré,

Coup du sort, je ne sais

Que de ce camarade efféminé

Je me lie d'amitié.

Dès lors, nous avons beaucoup partagé

En passant par le travestissement ou juste pour aller draguer.

Il a su aussi me conseiller

Tout comme moi je l'ai écouté.

Nous étions jaloux de Mikoto

Et de son amour pour Megumi, si fort et beau,

Sans savoir que les sentiments

Surgissent subitement du néant.

Rapidement j'ai compris

A la suite d'une réflexion en pleine nuit

Que mon cœur aussi avait été touché

Par une flèche que Cupidon avait tiré.

Alors Sayaka, je tiens à m'excuser

Mais pour moi, tu seras comme une sœur à jamais

Car à présent, mes sentiments je les connais

Et je sais à qui ils sont destinés.

Je ne saurais te dire pourquoi

Pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là,

A être troublé par quelqu'un du même sexe que moi

Je ne comprends pas.

Toutefois, de son regard doré et pénétrant

Je ne saurais me passer,

De sa présence à mes côtés,

Je suis désormais dépendant.

Cette douce chaleur qui m'envahit

Et qui entoure mon cœur

D'un voile de bonheur

Ne peut être créée que par lui.

Sayaka, ne cherche pas à comprendre

N'essaies pas de réduire notre histoire en cendre

Car je ne te pardonnerais jamais

Si tu tentais de le blesser.

Pense ce que tu veux à mon sujet

Mais pas que je suis devenu gay

Juste pour te fuir de manière aisée

Et que tu ne sois plus à mes côtés.

Rien n'était prévu, je te le jure

L'amour se moque des règles préétablies

Mais sois en sûre

C'est de lui que je rêve la nuit.

Petite sœur et cousine, je suis désolé

Car amoureux, je suis tombé.

Ton acharnement ne mènera à rien

Car, tant qu'il le voudra, je serais sien.

Sayaka, trouve ton bonheur et reviens me voir à ce moment là. D'ici là je te dis au revoir.

Ton cousin, Tôru. »

Tôru posa son stylo en soupirant.

- Depuis quand es-tu poète ?

Il se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec Yûjirô qui était derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je lisais ce que tu écrivais. Tu étais tellement concentré que tu n'as même pas remarqué ma présence.

Kôno rougit violemment et Shihôdani esquissa un sourire.

- T'es vraiment trop mignon Tôru.

Il l'embrassa tendrement l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Tu devrais aller poster ça le plus vite possible.

- Oui, mais ça peut attendre un petit peu.

Tôru passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond et, à son tour, lui offrit un baiser avant de poser sa tête contre lui.

- J'espère que Sayaka comprendra. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle te fasse du mal.

Yû passa une main dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une grande fille, elle se fera une raison. Va donner cette lettre au secrétariat et après on ira prendre un bain.

- Tu as toujours de très bonne idée je trouve, mais la lettre pourra attendre un peu, non ?

- Impatient.

Shihôdani attrapa l'enveloppe et s'enfuit de la chambre avec. Kôno partit à sa poursuite, sachant très bien que, s'il voulait un câlin il faudrait d'abord rattraper son petit ami.

**FIN**


End file.
